


Xavier Twins Ficlets

by Jagged1



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: A collection of various Xavier twins AUs.Chapter 1: Domestic AUChapter 2: Co-dependent AUChapter 3: Organized Crime AUChapter 3: Valentine's Day
Relationships: Wesley Gibson/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Domestic AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to import all my previously posted on tumblr fanfiction. None of the AUs were intended to be connected, but you're certainly welcome to read as you like.

_Charles. Charles. Charles!_

_Wesley? What’s wrong?_

_Ran into a little trouble. Prep the wax?_

_Oh, Wes… Of course. Just come straight in, everything will be ready when you get here._

_Thanks._

_Anytime._

~-~-~-~-~

Charles is in the kitchen when he feels Wesley’s mind coming down the stairs. _Lunch is ready._

_You cooked?_

_Shush, you know you love my pasta._

_Yeah, mostly because it comes from a box._

_Fine then. No food and no coffee for you._

_Liar. You mother hen too much to not feed me._

Charles is frowning at him, but Wesley can feel his amusement. He holds out his hands. “Coffee.”

Charles leans back against the counter, sipping from his own mug. “I don’t know if you deserve it.”

“Charlie,” he whines. “Coffee.”

He smiles, putting his drink aside, and opens his arms. “Come here, dear.”

Wesley steps forward and lets Charles run his hands through his hair and down his face and neck. Ostensibly it’s to check for injuries, even when they both know exactly what the wax can do. But they need this and they’ve never been good at denying themselves.

When Charles is done, he reaches behind himself to grab Wesley’s mug. He leans forward to press a kiss to his mouth, while wrapping Wes’s hands around the mug. _Welcome home._

_Good to be home._


	2. Co-dependency AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Wesley getting revenge on Erik and Raven post-beach divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the most accurate title for this 'verse, but definitely my favorite of them all.

Wesley’s back slammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

“What have you done?” Charles’ hands clenched tighter in Wesley’s shirt collar, his words furious.

He smiled sardonically. “Why bother asking when you already know?”

“I want to give you a chance to explain before I _take_ it from you,” he hissed.

“There’s nothing to take! You already have it. You always have everything. There’s no me, there’s no you, we’re _us_ ,” Wesley was shouting. “We can have others. We _have_ had others. We probably always will. But _we_ are the most important. Charles,” Wesley grabbed the sides of his face, threading his fingers into Charles’ hair and holding tightly. “Charles, tell me how this is any different than when Sloan and Fox fucked me over.”

“Because they never cared!” As soon as the words left his mouth Charles grimaced and let go. “Damn, Wes, I didn’t mean that.”

Wesley let go of Charles and shoved him away roughly. “Fuck you, yes you did. And if I didn’t know how you were feeling right now I’d punch you. You know Fox cared. She just cared for the cause more. She’s just like-“

“Don’t! Don’t say it! Don’t even _think_ it!” Charles spun away from him, hands covering his ears, eyes squeezed shut, like he did when he was a child.

 _You already have, Charlie._ Wes wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist from behind and rested his forehead against the back of Charles’ neck. _Tell me, really tell me, how is this any different than when you did it for me?_

Charles hunched his shoulders and shook his head. _It’s not the same, Wes. It’s not. Fox took care of herself. I only found Sloan and played bait for you. You got yours in the end. I lost mine. They just_ left _and you went after them_ without me _and if you can just go and leave me how was he-_ they _supposed to stay?_ Tears were running down his face now, but he ignored them.

Wesley shifted one arm up to clutch at Charles’ shirt over his heart and the other to rest his palm over the remnants of the mark on Charles’ lower back. _Dammit, Charles. You gotta know better by now. We’re_ us _. I thought I lost you and you were taking so long to get better and_ they _did it to you and nearly took you from me, how could I not go after them? For a little while I was everything and nothing to you. I can’t be nothing, Charles, I_ can’t _._

Charles wrapped his hands around the one Wesley had over his heart and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing the knuckles gently. He hesitated a moment. _It was sort of the same for me_. _You were still here, but not and I thought I had to do anything I could. Then it was over and you were mine again._

He scoffed. _Idiot._ Wesley kissed his neck affectionately _. I’m always yours. You’re always mine._ He turned Charles around carefully and pressed their foreheads together, fingers tangling together at their sides. _This is how we fit. This is how we work._

The corner of Charles’ mouth lifted slightly. _Do you ever think we’re a little broken and wrong for this, Wes?_

“No.” _No, never._ He let go of Charles’ hands to hold onto his waist again, squeezing as tight as he could. Wesley could feel Charles’s arms settle around his shoulders and hold on just as tightly. _You’re the mind reader, Charles. How many people ever feel this_ right _?_

Charles hid his face in Wesley’s neck, but couldn’t stop the smile or the wave of contentment coming from him. _Not very many._

_Then you get it now? We’re us. And no matter what or who else, we’re still us and anything or anyone who messes with that is going to have it coming to them?_

_Yes, Wesley, I get it._ He pulled away slightly, just enough to be able to look him in the eyes. “I’m tired and I think I’ll actually sleep the whole night tonight. Stay with me?”

Wesley kissed Charles softly. “Where else am I gonna go?”


	3. Organized Crime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your job is running a crime empire, casual conversations are pretty odd regardless.

The sound of the door opening caused Charles to look up from his seat by the window and smiled. “Back so soon? I thought you wanted to savor the experience.”

Wesley made his way over and nudged him over before dropping next to him, pressed up against his side and arm slung over his shoulder. He kissed Charles’ cheek and ruffled his hair. “And leave you alone for more than a few days? As if. I know what you get up to when you’re bored.”

He shoved Wesley lightly before tucking himself back into his embrace. “Like you’re any better. Remember that business in London? You were _sulking_. Logan was almost to the point of begging me to come back and send someone else to take care of everything.”

“You _left_ me.” Wesley said petulantly. “We said we were going to go together and the next thing I know, I’m waking up alone and you’re on the fucking plane, halfway across the Atlantic.”

Charles reached over, cupped Wesley’s cheek, and kissed him gently. “I’m sorry, darling, but you know what would’ve happened if we both left the country. We weren’t strong enough yet.” He nuzzled him. “We’re much better now.”

He gripped Charles’ shirt tightly. “Good, because you’re not doing that to me again, not unless you’re okay with half our people suddenly being out of commission while I get to you.”

He looked amused. “Only half?”

“The other half’s on my side.”

Charles smiled. “Ah, of course. Silly me.” He gently removed himself from Wesley’s hold, repositioning himself to get a better look at him. “But enough about that; did you get anything new from him?”

Wesley ran a hand through his hair as his face twisted into an irritated expression. “The son of a bitch either didn’t know much or wouldn’t give it up. Could go either way, honestly. The most of what I got I pieced together. They’re definitely moving forward faster than we thought, but a hell of a lot more recklessly too. A lot of sloppy work and trails everywhere, but running them all down would hardly be worth the payoff. There’s word that anyone still unaffiliated is getting snatched up or dealt with, which you would know better than me, and a couple of other groups sound like they might try to pen us in and force it before trying to pick up any scraps.”

He hummed absently, fingers tapping lightly on the window frame. “It’s true that we’ve suddenly had quite a number of people pledge loyalty to us recently and the few of them were rather insistent it be made known quickly. Not new, but a good confirmation nonetheless.” Charles’ gaze drifted back out the window for a moment before he brought it back to Wesley. “Do you know which ones would trap us?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s more rumor and conjecture right now than anything, but I thought it was important to at least mention. There’s only one or two people who could actually be a threat like that anyway, and we both know they like us far too much to mess with the balance of power that way.”

Charles gave him a disbelieving look. “Really, Wesley? As much as I adore them both, how long have we known them? Do you really think either of them would pass up the chance to secure themselves even the slightest bit more given the opportunity?”

Wesley held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, point taken. But you have to admit they’d be better than this about it. It’d be way more personal, elegant, and, let’s not forget your personal favorite, brilliant. This is the smash and grab of power struggles we’re dealing with here. I think they’d be insulted if they knew you thought it was them.”

He couldn’t help the burst of laughter that came out. “No, no they wouldn’t be pleased at all.” Charles appeared to have calmed down, but Wesley could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You are right about the methodology though. It clearly isn’t either one of them, so there really isn’t much to be worried about. We didn’t go through everything we did just to be knocked down by any amateur group.” He rose from the window seat and straightened his clothes before turning back to Wesley. “Regardless, they need to be taught a lesson. What do you think: your way or mine?”

Wesley stood, tilting his head to the side to stretch his neck as one arm came up to massage a shoulder. “They’ve been messing with our shipping business a little too much lately, how about we go for the hands and the head?”

Charles was clearly pleased with his suggestion. “You are terrible, my dear. This is why you’re my favorite.” He hooked his fingers into Wesley’s belt loops and pulled him closer, pressing a slow kiss to his mouth. He moved back only far enough to speak and even then his lips brushed against Wesley’s with every movement. “They’ll have so much fun with this. I think it’s only far to reward the person who came up with the idea in the first place.”

He untucked Charles’ shirt and ran one hand up his back and the other down the back of his pants, squeezing. “Can he have whatever they want?” He nipped at Charles’ mouth. “Or are there restrictions?”

“Oh, I think we could probably come to some sort of agreement.”


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff.

_Of all the fucking days!_

Wesley raced through the streets towards home, cursing his chosen vantage point thoroughly for being on the opposite side of town. He could send a message, but he didn’t want to risk ruining the surprise one way or the other. Although, if traffic got any worse, then it wouldn’t matter either way.

~-~

When Charles reached the apartment, he was faced with an envelope taped to the door. He grinned in delight and hastily grabbed it, bringing it inside to read. The note told him to dress warmly and to go up to the roof.

Making his way up was simple. The building didn’t really care about restricting roof access and Wesley had already cleared the way. Opening the door revealed Wesley fidgeting by a fire pit, a blanket spread on the ground, and a picnic basket. Charles couldn’t help his spreading smile. “Wesley, darling, you really shouldn’t have.”

He shrugged awkwardly, with a shy but proud look on his face. “You deserve it. And you’ve been talking about taking the time to stargaze. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to combine a little dinner with that. Tomorrow you’ll be busy shielding like crazy anyway so I wanted to give you this first.” He reached out towards Charles, palm up. “Come on, Charles. Treat yourself tonight.”

He slipped his fingers between Wesley’s, turning his hand around to kiss the back of it. “You know what? I think I will.”


End file.
